Talk:Release the Beast
Effects Section The description of the effects should be taken from the game. -- Sega010 (talk) 11:32, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Overpowered! No, not really. But this skill is still freaking amazing. I've been exploding badasses since I unlocked this skill a few days ago, and it lets me charge straight into the middle of a group of enemies while taking barely any damage. So long as you don't go down while it's active, you're golden--and even then, you're probably close enough to someone else that you can just finish them off with a melee strike. If you're at low health when it goes down, why, you just activate it again, and you're at full health and ready to chop up more people! And unlike Melee Zer0, it doesn't limit you to close range--I say this having killed the Warrior, Piston's Blimp, and the Badassassaurus with thrown Buzz-Axes. I've heard stories of people dealing the finishing blow to enemies like BNK-3R with thrown axes while he was doing one of his long-ranged attacks (I mean, he-looks-three-times-as-small-as-he-actually-is long-ranged), and I'm sure there are even more amazing kills out there just waiting to happen. Mania is awesome. Krieg is awesome. And this is a perfect cap to this skill tree; I'd recommend it to any build, even if just as a way to regenerate health. /Gushing. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 18:17, May 22, 2013 (UTC) This skill. I look at my health bar, see that I have low health, hit f, 15 later seconds I'm standing there with full health and a whole bunch of dead bodies Greekkid10 (talk) 22:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) It is definately overpowered. It is also balanced by small windows. If you hit the windows of oppertunity just right, BOOM... overpowered, invincible tank that will never die. A good maya healer can allow light the fuse to get next to nothing on the timer bar, revive tank and teamates, and phaselock enemies. Meanwhile the group is taking down whatever krieg is standing in the middle of. A good Krieg tank can both pull all aggro, protect the group from any stragglers, heal any members in trouble, and go back to tanking. If you miss the windows, you have to wait 2 min. for cooldown on the tank, or die from a missed revive. You also have to pay attention to not just your own health, the health of your teamates, and keep the aggro, you must also keep aware of the tactical situation of the team, and your enemies. All in all, a very fun way to run 2-3 levels below your missions (at least in tvhm). 06:39, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Lone Wolf Ever notice when you enter a group, it starts out slow and docile? The group takes up good vantage points and starts sniping and throwing turrets. You assess the situation and start picking off a few enemies with your gun... You realize your full potential is being wasted and when you cant take it anymore... SCREW THIS and run out into the middle of the enemies and you hear your self say "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A BADASS IS!". Then you realize that there is no siren in your group, and that the group doesnt know how to support a Krieg. Thankfully you can Light the Fuse and run back to make it easier for them... they are all sniping and opening ammo containers while you try and type something, anything... You finally explode in the middle of your friends and drop a grenade screaming "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME"... wishing that they could Fuel the Rampage just once so they know how it feels. Ever do that? 06:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) No, usually when I run into the middle of an enemy group on Co-Op I get downed within seconds because some idiot threw a high-damage grenade right next to my feet, thinking that that 'helps me.' Either that, or I Release the Beast and destroy everything. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 15:43, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Melee bonus clarification Is the 100% melee bonus a permanent bonus unlocked when you unlock the skill, or does it just give you 600% melee damage in your rampage when said rampage is a RtB? I'm almost certain it is the latter, but someone might want to clarify this on the page. Fireguy109 (talk) 16:10, June 19, 2013 (UTC) It's 100% extra during BAR. I'm not sure if that's another *2 to the normal bonus or not, but it's not a boost to the normal character. I want to confirm whether it's 2x normal Bar or +100% to the normal bonus before I add it in, though; I'll screw around with that tonight. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 16:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC)